Pokemon Teamwork
by HopeDiamond3
Summary: A not-for-profit, Pokémon fanfic made and done in honor of the series. Taking place in the fanmade Miedaa region, this fanfic is about a trio of girls and the bonds they form with the Pokémon that are in their parties.
1. Episode 1: Riku

**Pokémon Teamwork Episode 1: Riku**

**Summary: **Today is Riku's 15th birthday. That means that she's now legible to become a Pokémon Trainer. Alongside her friends Sora and Kai, Riku begins her journey across the Miedaa region, each one for their own goal. Riku's is to become Champion, to spite her mother Daiyamondo, the current Champion, who she feels has neglected her and her father…

Rating: T

It was a clear morning in Jade Town, a rural community in Miedaa. And it was not any other morning, as fifteen years ago on that very day, a Trainer on her way to becoming Champion gave birth to a baby girl-Riku. That Trainer's name is Daiyamondo, who has been Champion of Miedaa for the last eight years straight. Here and now, Riku is slumbering in her bed, after a long night of exercise. Riku has always been athletic, but for the past year, she's been pushing her well-trained body to the limit. That's so she can be in shape to challenge her mother and show to her how she feels about Daiyamondo visiting rarely, and seemingly prioritizing fame and glory over family.

On Riku's bedroom door, her father and Daiyamondo's husband Kokkaku has been patiently knocking. For work, Kokkaku has been running a Pokémon ranch, where people send their Pokémon to be bred, taken care of, and appraised. Since she was little, Riku has been expected to help Kokkaku out with work, at first, some small, easy chores, now they share about half of the work. Not liking the idea of abandoning Pokémon, Kokkaku kept the ones his client(s) didn't like and kept them until someone shows up to take them. Or they die. Depends on what happens earlier. From Kokkaku, Riku sees the value in every individual Pokémon and species and is very talented at caring for them. While Kokkaku is a hard-working man who dislikes laziness, he has a doting streak a mile high. It depends on Riku's mood of the day if Kokkaku cheers her up or annoys her.

"What is it, Dad? I feel like manure.", Riku quietly grumbled. She had burned out and was still feeling the fatigue from hours of nonstop workout. Riku was not allowed to swear, since the fiasco with Polly the Chatot, who came to Jade Town clean-beaked, and went home swearing at every opportunity.

Kokkaku, as per norm, had done all of Riku's chores, let her sleep in, got her new clothes, and baked her a cake. He sung, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Riku, happy birthday to you." Riku still felt as heavy as stone.

Riku groaned, "You may have Vital Spirit, but I have Slow Start." She was right. While Kokkaku is full of energy every morning, you can tell if Riku has been working out a bit too hard when she doesn't have the energy to pull herself out of bed. Kokkaku stopped knocking, and Riku fell back asleep almost instantly, until the knocking returned. Riku asked, "What's your newest scheme to get me back on my sore twin legs?"

Kokkaku told Riku, "I'll let you have a steaming-hot bath, if you eat all of this cake I baked." Kokkaku knew that his daughter liked to bathe in a big, bisected wood barrel, especially after a strenuous workout. And filling her guts with food works as well as soaking her muscles in hot water, at the task of replenishing her energy from lethargic to energetic. Riku cloaked her nude body in a blanket, having refused clothes while sleeping during her training to toughen up. Riku got to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and used the hand that wasn't holding on her blankets to grab the cake, which was on a plate with a fork and a knife. Kokkaku closed the door, telling Riku, "I'll give you your privacy. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable."

Riku brushed it off with, "There's nothing you haven't seen before. Especially 15 years ago today." However, Riku was concerned about guests. Riku asked, "Are we the only two people here?"

Kokkaku replied, "Yes. I'll guard the door." And Kokkaku stood guard over Riku's bedroom door as she sat on her bed and began eating her cake.

Greedily devouring the sweet, Riku thought, _There is no cooking like Dad's cooking! Normally, I do not like sweets, as they're not the best thing to put into your body, but anything made by Dad, I can eat! I'm going to eat every last bit of this cake! _And Riku kept her promise by licking off the crumbs and icing on the plate, as well as whatever she got on her blankets, bed and body. Only once was there literally nothing left of the cake except for silverware and the plate, did Riku return it to Kokkaku. The energy in the cake went right into Riku, and she went downstairs, and headed out back, to get her bath. Kokkaku got Scorch, the Magmar on the ranch, to heat up the bathwater by igniting the coals beneath it with Ember.

Riku sank into the steaming-hot bath, slowly slipping until she was completely submerged, and remained underwater for several seconds, before bobbing her head out. Kokkaku threw her a bar of soap, and told his Pokémon, "Stay on high alert. We don't want any Pikachus." Coulomb the Pikachu sparked up defensively. Kokkaku replied, "Not like you. The other kind." Coulomb calmed down, and Kokkaku scratched her fuzzy little head. Riku lathered up with soap, and rinsed off by diving again, before relaxing in the water, occasionally splashing and changing position. Seeing his daughter so happy was the single greatest sight in the world for Kokkaku, and he got her a towel, for when she got out. Riku took several more minutes to soak, and then pulled her waterlogged, reddened body from the relaxing drink, before drying off, covering herself with the towel, and heading to her room.

While Riku was bathing, Kokkaku was getting her new ensemble onto her bed. Every year, on Riku's birthday, Kokkaku got the clothes he bought for her onto her bed. Once Riku was in her bedroom, she again locked the door, threw her towel in the laundry hamper, strength restored, and put on the clothes. A base layer of black bikini underwear with white thigh-high stockings, a outside layer of brown leather boots that reached the knees, fingerless gloves of the same material and color as the boots, gray short shorts, and a midriff-baring green T-shirt. The accessories were a black fannypack and a white-and-green visor. Looking in the mirror, there was the same muscular, tanned teen with green eyes and black hair.

Riku didn't care much about appearance, but she is a daddy's girl, no matter how tough she acts or looks. Riku came downstairs to ask Kokkaku, "Want to take a picture of your birthday girl?"

Kokkaku agreed, "Yes." The two shared so few words, but both father and daughter know that they're loved unconditionally, and everything they do is appreciated. Kokkaku took a picture of Riku striking a pose, as he always did on her birthdays, starting with when she was born.

Riku then hugged Kokkaku tightly, and told her father, "Goodbye. I love you. We'll contact each other through our phones." As Kokkaku knew that the day that Riku would traverse Miedaa was inevitable, he got a pair of phones, so the two would never lose touch.

Kokkaku hugged Riku hard, and replied, "Goodbye. I love you too." He then ruffled Riku's raven hair, booped her nose, and tickled her throat. The girl laughed and blushed a bit, before reaching into her father's armpits to tickle them, and he laughed. Riku and Kokkaku loved to tease each other in playful manners. Then, Kokkaku tearfully watched as Riku made her way to Professor Mahogany's lab. Riku was feeling like crying as well, but she knew that she was taking her big steps to independence, which any child should feel proud of. Awaiting Riku just outside the lab was her childhood friends, Sora and Kai, who have been a trio since their diaper days.

Sora was quite thin, had long, curly, red hair, eyes an equal shade of red, and was wearing a pink dress, magenta shoes, a hat with a white ribbon, and white tights underneath her dress. Sora was the kindest, and was interested in becoming a Pokémon Trainer, so that she can make as many friends, human and Pokémon, as she can. Sora always longed for friends, having few since childhood. Sora's skills were fashion, music, art, literature and more, and seeing Riku, who towered over both her and Kai, made her burst out into song. Along with Kai, who has questionable singing skills, "Happy Birthday" was sung to Riku.

Riku answered, "Thanks. This will be the day we've waited for; this will be the day we open up the door."

Sora gave Riku a thumbs-up, "You're looking snazzy for your big day."

Riku countered, "It's _our _big day, not just mine. It's the day of the three of us."

Kai brought up, "Yes, it is, but it's more about you than it is about us two." Kai was the shortest and smartest of the trio and had recently became Professor Mahogany's assistant. She was chubby, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing black glasses and shoes, a yellow sweater, blue jeans, a white coat and socks. Kai also had a cyan button on her sweater. If you name a Pokémon, Kai will spew trivia about it, and she is driven by the desire to cram as much knowledge into that skull of hers as possible. While lacking Riku's physical capabilities, or Sora's social skills, Kai more than makes up for it by having great intelligence, and hyperthymesia, which means she's unable to forget.

Sora asked, "Are we going to continue arguing about this matter, or what?"

Riku answered, "No. Let's get our Starters!" Then, the three girls entered the lab, to have Professor Mahogany give them their Starter Pokémon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Episode 2: Starting Point

**Pokémon Teamwork Episode 2: Starting Point**

**Summary: **Riku, Kai and Sora have gotten to Professor Mahogany's lab to choose one of three starter Pokémon: The Grass-type Pawtrol, the Fire-type Poppsini, and the Water-type Tubeppo. They also receive their Pokédexes, so that they can collect and record data on Miedaa's various Pokémon species…

Rating: T

Professor Mahogany greeted Kai, Riku and Sora with, "Good morning, everybody. Ready to start your journey as Pokémon Trainers?"

Riku replied, "Distortion World yeah! Because today's my 15th birthday, meaning that I am now able to go on my journey!"

Professor Mahogany told the trio, "First off, you'll need your Pokédex. The Pokédex records, stores and shares information about every known Pokémon species, and has a Rotom integrated into it, giving it intelligence and multiple features. Want to have a travel buddy? You have one. These Rotom-Dexes, as I call them, have zero information on any Pokémon species, so that's to encourage you to catch 'em all. Choose your Rotom-Dex."

While Kai and Sora picked them out, Riku waited until there was only one in Professor Mahogany's hands. Riku took the last one, stating, "If they're identical, then what's the point of choosing?"

Professor Mahogany then told the girls, "The next choice you'll make will actually matter. You get to pick your Starter Pokémon. All three have 31 IVs in all 6 stats, and an Nature to help their good stats, to give you a little bit of a boost on the first leg of your journey." Mahogany then turned to Kai, and told her, "Get the Starters."

Kai then grabbed three Poké Balls, and gently threw them. Out of each Poké Ball, a Pokémon came out. The Grass-type Pawtrol, the Fire-type Poppsini, and the Water-type Tubeppo. Mahogany then spoke, "Get the Starter you choose. Riku, you go first."

Riku walked up to Pawtrol and crouched down. She then stroked its head, covered by its helmet, and Pawtrol walked towards her. Riku spoke, "Pawtrol, I choose you.", before getting Pawtrol's empty Poké Ball, and opening it again. In a flash of light, Pawtrol was back inside the Ball.

Riku's Pokédex read, "Miedaa Dex #1: Pawtrol, the Puppy Pokémon. This canine Pokémon is a popular choice for a Starter, due to its loyal nature and promise of improvement. Its tail uses pneumatic pressure to fire seeds at speeds of 600 feet per second and can curve its tail to fire at almost any angle. Would you like to give your level 5, Brave, female Pawtrol a nickname?"

Riku spoke, "How about Fenris?"

Riku's Rotom-Dex replied, "Fenris accepted."

Kai then pat the Tubeppo on the head, and spoke, "Tubeppo, I choose you." Kai then used Tubeppo's Poké Ball to put it back in, and it was registered by Kai's Rotom-Dex.

Kai's Rotom-Dex read, "Miedaa Dex #7: Tubeppo, the Hippo Pokémon. Around this Pokémon's waist is an inflatable sac that fills with air, letting it stay buoyant on water. This Pokémon spends about 20 hours of its day in the water. Would you like to give your level 5, Sassy, male Tubeppo a nickname?"

Kai asked, "Would Floatie work?"

Kai's Rotom-Dex agreed, "Indeed."

That left Sora with Poppsini. Sora held out her hand, and Poppsini flew onto it. Sora then kept Poppsini in her hand, gently carrying it as she went up to its Poké Ball to put it back in. Sora spoke, "Poppsini, I choose you."

Sora's Rotom-Dex read, "Miedaa Dex #4: Poppsini, the Beetle Pokémon. Don't let its looks fool you-Neither this Pokémon nor any of its evolutions are Bug-types. And don't let its size fool you, as the spray it releases from its mouth nozzle is at a scorching 250 Fahrenheit! Would you like to give your level 5, Rash, male Poppsini a nickname?"

Sora thought, "How about Jet?"

Sora's Rotom-Dex consented, "Yes, that's a good name."

Professor Mahogany spoke, "As all three of you now have your Starters, it's customary for you to have your first Pokémon battles with each other. First, Riku vs. Sora, then Riku vs. Kai, and finally, Sora vs. Kai. In between, I'll be healing your Pokémon."

"Sounds like a plan.", Riku spoke. The girls and the Professor left the lab, before Riku released Fenris, and Sora released Jet. As this was the first-ever Pokémon battle for all three girls, they were each anxious. Riku opened with, "Fenris, use Tackle!"

Sora started with, "Jet, use Tackle!" Due to being faster, Jet was able to get up to Fenris, and leaped headfirst at his opponent before she could execute her move. Fenris took 4 damage, before hitting Jet back, dealing 4 damage in turn. Sora was confident that she would win, so for the next turn, she instructed Jet to use Tackle again, this time another 4 damage was dealt, and Fenris used Growl, which caused Jet's Attack to fall from 9 to 6. When Tackle was used again, only 3 damage was dealt, and Fenris used Tackle again to deplete Jet's remaining HP down to 11. Sora got Jet to use Leer, reducing Fenris' Defense down to 8, but that didn't stop Fenris from landing a critical hit with Tackle.

Sora had Jet hit Fenris again with Tackle, leaving her with 4 HP remaining, but that didn't stop Fenris from landing Tackle one last time, defeating Jet. Mahogany healed both girls' Pokémon, before pitting Riku against Kai. Fenris and Floatie were pretty much matched in Speed, and Kai ordered Floatie, "Use Tail Whip!" Floatie turned around, and swung his tail at Fenris, reducing the Puppy Pokémon's Defense, as she was running up to execute a Tackle. Tackle did 5 damage, and Floatie turned around to face Fenris. Floatie used Pound on Fenris, dealing 5 damage by hitting Fenris with his heavy head. Fenris used Tackle again, and Floatie used Pound again. The cycle repeated until Floatie was able to barely overcome Fenris.

After another patch-up, it was Floatie vs. Jet. Sora shouted, "Jet, use Leer!" Jet gave a piercing look in Floatie's direction, who was setting up with Tail Whip. Jet got the first hit in with Tackle, dealing 6 damage, but Floatie retaliated with Pound, taking 5 HP off Jet. Jet attacked again, and Floatie attacked, until Jet was able to overcome Floatie, despite being literally one Pound away from fainting. Sora told Jet, "You did good.", before putting the Poppsini back into its ball.

Fenris rolled over, and Riku gave her a belly rub. Kai patted Floatie on the head, and Professor Mahogany spoke, "All three of you have done very good. I see your potential as Trainers." Mahogany then pulled a bunch of Poké Balls from his pocket and gave each new Trainer 10. Mahogany told them, "You know what to do: Weaken a wild Pokémon enough, without fainting it, and throw it at them, and that Pokémon is yours."

Riku asked, "Refresh me: How do I get into the Pokémon League, if I am to confront my mother?"

Mahogany replied, "You need to gather all eight Gym Badges, and defeat all four of the Elite Four, before you can contend to be Champion. Even then, there's a monthly tournament you must enter, and only the finalist will get to challenge the reigning Champion."

Riku replied, "Good to know, Professor. I think we're all set to travel across the region."

Mahogany replied, "I believe that too."

Then, Riku, Sora and Kai walked out of Jade Town's limits, and headed onto Route 1. Riku asked Sora, "Can you tell me about the Gyms?"

Sora replied, "Gyms in Miedaa are different than in other regions, because they can have two Leaders, each one specializing in a type. And, you'll have to face both, if you're to get the Badge. First, in Rosepetal Town, there's Reggie, Normal-type Gym Leader. He gives you the Easy Badge, then in Tawny Town, there's Tara, the Bug-type Gym Leader, who you need to beat for the Exoskeleton Badge. These two should be straightforward. Third Gym onwards, each Gym has 2 Leaders and 2 types. The third Gym is in Azurite Town, and you battle Rock-type user Pietro and Ground-type user Sandra for the Terrain Badge. Fourth Gym is in Ebony City, and you battle Fire-type user Meghan and Electric-type user Julie for the Energy Badge. Fifth Gym is in Crimson Town, and you face Steel-type user Ferris and Fighting-type user Mela for the Armory Badge. Sixth Gym is in Marron City, and you face Grass-type user Laura and Poison-type user Velma for the Ivy Badge. Seventh Gym is in Ivory Town, and you face Ice-type user Yuki and Water-type user Marcie for the Meltwater Badge. The eighth and final Gym is in Turquoise City, and if you want the Fantasy Badge, you need to defeat Fairy-type user Belle and Dragon-type user Dragomir."

Riku asked, "What about the Elite Four?"

Sora answered, "The Elite Four are Psychic-type user Kirk, Dark-type user Alice, Ghost-type user Thomas, and Flying-type user Heather. You'll need to defeat them all in one go, if you're to be a contender."

Riku replied, "Got it." And the trio continued traveling north across Route 1.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

6


	3. Episode 3: Catching Pokemon

**Pokémon Teamwork Episode 3: Catching Pokémon**

**Summary: **Having just got their Starters, and on the way to Rosepetal Town, Riku, Sora and Kai catch their first Pokémon, in anticipation of the upcoming battle with Reggie for the EZ Badge. Kai helps her teammates out on getting prepared for the journey ahead…

Rating: T

Kai told Sora and Riku, "I have to tell you something, if you don't know this by now. The culture of the Miedaa region values teamwork between Pokémon, as much as its values teamwork between Trainers and their Pokémon. Thus, it's customary to fight in Double Battle format, unlike with most other regions. Before we can go challenge any Trainers, we need to catch a Pokémon that will act as a viable teammate to our Starters."

Riku spoke, "The Pokémon that can be found on Route 1 of Miedaa are the Normal-type Cravouse, the Electric-types Pichu and Pikachu, the Normal-type Buneary, the Flying-type Hummini, the Grass-type Rosage, and the Bug/Ground-type Mulchworm. And if you're to catch a Pokémon, it will require skill with a Poké Ball, as well as weakening the wild Pokémon until it can be caught."

Just then, a Cravouse stuck its small head out of a burrow. Instinctively, Sora sent out Jet, who flew in the Mouse Pokémon's direction. Cravouse immediately scurried back in, and too fast for the Poppsini to follow it. Sora recalled Jet, and asked Riku, "What do I do if wild Pokémon try to flee?"

Riku replied, "You can either prove to it that you're no threat, or you can corner it. While Cravouse avoids battle whenever possible, if you force it to, it will fight back fiercely. But there's little to worry about, as its BST is 60 points lower than that of our Starters, and the wild Pokémon here are at least 1 level weaker than ours. Also, you need to be strategic."

Sora asked, "Why? Can't just making friends be natural and non-strategic?"

Riku replied, "Over time, and especially with good treatment, Pokémon will grow to like their trainer. What I mean is that you need to plan when teambuilding. Think of how the moves, types, stats and Abilities of the Pokémon you obtain make up for the shortcomings and weaknesses of the ones you have and put EVs into consideration. EVs, or effort values, are bonuses to stats than come with catching or defeating Pokémon, and they correspond whatever the best base stat of the Pokémon you caught or defeated. A Pokémon can have up to 510 EVs in all 6 stats, and up to 252 EVs in any one stat. Certain items raise and lower EVs, but we do not have access to these items yet. Do you understand?"

Sora replied, "OK." Just then, an Hummini perched on top of Kai's head. Sora laughed, "Kai, guess that they really like you!"

Kai sent out Floatie, and the Hummini fluttered down to the ground, ready to battle. Kai ordered, "Floatie, use Tail Whip!" Floatie obeyed his Trainer's command, but the wild Hummini's Ability, Big Pecks, activated, preventing her Defense from being lowered. The Hummini then used Peck, dealing damage to Floatie. Kai's next order was, "Floatie, use Pound!"

Floatie then used Pound, dealing damage to the wild Hummini. When the Hummini prepared to use Peck on Floatie again, Kai threw a Poké Ball, and it rolled across the ground. The Poké Ball twitched about 3 times, as the Hummini inside struggled to get out. Then, there was a clicking sound, and Kai knew that the Hummini was caught. Floatie gained 1 EV in Speed, and leveled up to Level 6, with his max HP reaching 29, his Attacks and Defense reaching 10 each, his Sp. Def reaching 19, and his Speed reaching 9. Floatie then learned Water Gun.

For the Hummini, Kai named her "Flutter", and found out that she had a Naïve nature, 0 EVs in all 6 stats, 31 IVs in Speed, 0 IVs in Sp. Def, 23 IVs in HP, 24 IVs in her physical Stats, and 28 IVs in her Sp. Atk.

Kai's Rotom-Dex read, "Miedaa Dex #17: Hummini, the Hummingbird Pokémon. The smallest Flying-type species of Pokémon, Hummini's wings beat at a frequency of 90 Hertz, letting it fly with speed and control. In combat, it prefers flying circles around its opponent, and finishes them off when they grow too tired to fight."

Riku told Kai, "Hummini evolves at Level 12 into Trochile, which will only evolve into its final stage, Aerdevil, if its Speed is at least 167. Thing is, I know it from how many abandoned Humminis and Trochiles that Dad and I have dealt with. It's just not fair! At level 100, a Trochile with 0 EVs and 0 IVs in Speed, and a hindering nature will still get a Speed stat of 193, so it's not like with say, Combee, where only the females can evolve, and that's like 12.5% of all Combee! It's just not fair that people callously abandon Pokémon they don't see as up to standards! Every Pokémon deserves a chance, don't you agree?"

Sora and Kai agreed.

Kai then told Riku, "At best, Flutter will evolve into Aerdevil at level 30. That is if I max out Speed EVs, and at worst, she will reach her final form at level 61."

Riku asked Kai, "Do you have an Eviolite?"

Kai replied, "No."

Riku replied, "If you were to get one, it should help Flutter out, until she becomes an Aerdevil, as it boosts the Defense and Sp. Def of a Pokémon that's not yet done evolving by 50% each. While Aerdevil is stronger than a Trochile equipped with an Eviolite, it should help Flutter out, especially if you neglect boosting her Speed EVs."

Kai replied, "I know. I shall start EV-training Flutter for Speed, and I will go with having her battle wild Combee, so that she doesn't have any issues involving harming her nestmates. Also, Combee is weak to Flutter's Flying-type STAB, and has a BST that's 6 points lower than Hummini's." Kai then pulled out a bottle of Honey, opened its lid, and waited in place. Riku and Sora decided to focus on catching their own Pokémon.

Riku was searching for a Pokémon to make a viable teammate with Fenris, a small, pink head stuck out of the ground. It was a Mulchworm, a Pokémon known for feeding on decaying organic matter. Riku turned to a nearby tree and saw that it had some fallen Oran Berries scattered around its trunk and roots. Some of these Berries were rotten, and Riku picked them up. Riku fed one Oran Berry to the Mulchworm, who swiftly scarfed it down. She then fed the Mulchworm another one, and it ate that one too. The Mulchworm then crawled up Riku's leg, and began inching up, trying to reach the girl's fermented Berry-filled hand. Riku giggled, and let it help itself.

Once the Mulchworm was too full to move, Riku opened a Poké Ball, and it sucked in the Earthworm Pokémon. Riku's Rotom-Dex read, "Miedaa Dex #22: Mulchworm, the Earthworm Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in soil, and is a favorite among farmers and gardeners, because the waste it deposits from eating rotting organic matter is very nutritious. It thrives in dark, wet conditions, and will quickly dry out in heat."

Riku nicknamed the male, lv 4, Gentle Mulchworm with 0 IVs in all 6 stats "Jimmy." Riku learned that Jimmy has Simple, and knows the moves Constrict and Mud-Slap.

Sora found luck when she was able to catch a female, lv 3, Relaxed Rosage with 0 IVs in all stats but HP and Defense, where she had 31 in each, with the moves Absorb and Growth, and named her "Petals." Petals turned out to have the Ability Rooted In, which acted as an auto Ingrain.

Once all three girls had a Pokémon team with 2 members, they met at where Route 1 bends to the west and talked about why they caught the Pokémon than they did. Riku introduced with, "I caught a Mulchworm, because Mulchworm's Bug-type STAB is good against Grass, which resists itself, its Ground-type STAB is good against Fire, Poison, and Steel, as Fire and Poison are super effective against Grass, and Fire and Steel resist Grass. Also, its typing provides resistances to Fighting and Poison. Also, it learns Rototiller, which boosts both of the offensive stats of Grass-type Pokémon." Riku knew that while neither Pawtrol nor Snippaws were weak to Fighting, Ironwolf, by virtue of being part Steel, is.

Sora spoke, "I caught Rosage, as Rosage's Grass-type provides super effective STAB against all three of Fire's weaknesses, and it resists Water and Ground. Also, I just have this feeling that it's going to become a powerful support Pokémon."

Kai added onto Sora's statement, "Yes, Rosage will." Kai then told the others, "I caught Hummini, as its Flying type provides a resistance to Grass, and its high Speed and low Special Defense act as an antithesis to Tubeppo's high Special Defense and low Speed. While not the best type matchup, it still works as a base-stat matchup."

After sharing, the trio headed back to Jade Town to heal up their Pokémon, and made their way across Route 1, level grinding in anticipation of the first Gym, and going back to heal and get supplies. They spent their first night as Pokémon Trainers at home again, vowing to reach Rosepetal Town by the next morning. The next morning, as compensation for her first attempt, Kai gave Sora the Pokédex entry for Cravouse, which read, "Miedaa Dex #10: Cravouse, the Mouse Pokémon. This small, common Pokémon is known to rather escape danger than face it. However, it will fight, if given no other choice. It's a popular pet due to its docile nature."

Sora told Kai, "Thanks."

Kai replied, "You're welcome." Like with the last day, they waited for Riku to show up, then headed to Rosepetal Town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

6


End file.
